Log Xenoverse
by Derek the Changeling Gamer
Summary: Along, Derek awakens in a world of Xenoverse, where a war between three factions are being done for eternity. It could be just a Game, but Derek will soon learn the important values of friendship, all while trying to best his brother Dell, who's Saiyan. Just then, just one ounce of Darkness can be Derek's ally. (MLP Casts will be shown on the other Perspective.)
1. First Respawn

**Disc: I own nothing but my Creative Minds. Meaning I do not own My Little Pony or Dragon Ball Xenoverse.**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

In the middle of the Martial Arts Budokai Arena, lies broken. Dell, the vicious Saiyan, now Holy Super Saiyan 2, the powerful form which banishes all darkness, is ready to lay waste on the Dark Villages. But first, this adversary must be eliminated. Derek the Earthling, one of the rarest who achieved Super Nightmare, and then later on Dragonized Super Nightmare. Derek now had his dragonic parts. His tail, wings, claws and talons, and horns. His skin is no longer pale but light grayish blue, normal build, and his eyes glows whiteness. Dell's however, the Holy Super Saiyan is not just glowing hair, but armor as well. His armor is sparkling gold like a super saiyan.

"I hope you are ready." Dell said, raising his sword, "Because Today marks Extinction of all Dark things."

"No Dell." Derek readies himself, "Because I vow to keep both Chaos and Harmony in check. Because without one, other cannot live."

"Once again." Dell readies his Ki beam, "You still think I care."

Derek readies his Dark Ki Beam, "I don't if you don't then. This is my new duty, now and forever" Both beams fired and they each collide...

Then...

Time slows...

before...

everything flashes...

into whiteness...

Derek is waking up...

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **Derek: Hello there. This one is far different. I was going to do the Equestria Girls Fanfic, but first I wanted to do one based on Log Horizon. There are no characters from that, just the Elements. The Primary ones I will focus are the main Dragon Ball Xenoverse Elements, and the Plot, Land, and Warriors of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Yet, the Races of DBZ are there, but not the characters.**

 **This fic I will write will be the Darkness clashing with Lightness, while the Androids act as Independant Neutrals, but still deadly to others. Let's begin.**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 **Chapter 1: First Spawn**

Derek is waking up... Immediately to see a forest. He doesn't know what brought him here. At least he still kept his black hair, glasses, and greenish dark-tanish clothing. Also, Barefooted. Something a Texan like him could wear, but if only he had a Cowboy Boots next.

And, these trees and grasses looks too colorful. Too Techni-colorful. For now, the search for a Village. If there's any of those.

He walks through and finds a Dirt-paved Road. Smiling, Derek walked on and goes forward. He turns and finds a Direction which fits. There's light over here. He makes a walk towards only to find Royal Guards heading to his direction. These are no human however, but rather Ponyish.

The two stopped and stared a gasp. Derek just stood there and looked, before opening his mouth.

"Excuse me. I'm kinda lost, Could you-" Not enough time to finish the sentence as they charge a gallop at him.

"FOR THE LIGHT!" They shouted, and Derek just turned around and started running.

Derek jumped over the logs one by one. He randomly navigates through to try and lose the Guards. One Branch knocked one gone, but then he hears something. A Sound of Aura firing up. He looks back to see a Guard galloping at speed. This shocked him and he started jumping over branches of the trees.

That unfortunately didn't stopped the guard as it easilly break through.

Not enough speed to escape, he is pinned to the ground, before he was smashed to the head repeatedly. What was followed are no Blood, but Pixel Dusts.

"What the heck?" One more smash and he explodes into Cybernetic Pixel dussts.

"By the Power of Light, no Darkness can Live!"

 **It didn't take too long** until Derek awakens. He gasps and finds himself in the Respawn area, which is what the label says. Thus Derek reaches the conclusion to what world is this. _Virtual._

He must be in some kind of a Virtual Gaming Massive Online World. Like any Massive Online he played. He sees other players, who are humanoids, or pony-like.

"To all new players. the Opening Ceremony is about to Start." Comes a voice of a Darkish announcer. "All must attend, no exceptions." Derek sighed and walked out to the Opening. The tall dark blue dragon with accessories of a Princess and a Crown speaks from the balcony.

 **"Welcome my Warriors of Darkness, to the Castle of Dragonia."** It spoke, **"You may refer to me as Ezereeina, the Grand Queen of the Dark Side Headquarters.** "

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **Derek: Don't care if it's that short. I write as it is. But this S.I. of mine will get some action next chapter now. But thanks for starting to read this crossover fic.**


	2. Entry Initiative

**Disc: I own nothing but my Creative Minds. Meaning I do not own My Little Pony or Dragon Ball Xenoverse.**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **Chapter 2: Entry Initiation**

 **"You may refer to me as Ezreeina, the Legendary Dragon and Grand Queen of the Dark Side Headquarters.** " She introduced, **"And I welcome you to the new world of Xeno Magic Online, a game of Super Heroes and Intense Fighting. Those of you chosen by Darkness will live in this new Castle of Dragonia. The others will be living at the Castle of Canterlot, home of the Lightness."**

 **"Now before we begin, your questions will be answered."** She began, maybe the Questions in Derek's thought involving how he get here. **"You were brought here to escape from the Upcoming Apocalypse, where a War will ravage and not even the Militaristic Powers can survive. They come from the Sacred Land that none even knows, wielding powers unknown to us. Luckly we've developed a Cryogenic VR Project that will freeze your body, hunger, and thirst, but only for thousand years. The Virtual Projector is used to project you to the Virtual World you are standing on."** That shocked Derek and few.

 _'Those dangerous womens I saw. They almost killed me'_ Derek thoughted, _'Oooh I hope they don't find our secret base.'_

 **"But fear not. You are sheltered deep underground, with high-tech security and cloakings so the invaders will not find us. But now on to the game."** Ezreeina said. **"It is the world of Friendship is Magic, but with the Elements of Xenoverse. It is the crossover everyone is waiting for. Now I know everyone is willing to try out fantastic things, but we must get to know your basics."** Then the Portal Opens, revealing the Royal Pony Guards.

 _'Those Jerks!'_ Derek glared,

 **"We shall begin the Entry Initiative. Eliminate as many Royal Guards as Possible using the skills you know from the menu, and within the time limit."**

The Balcony Glass-Door closes. Designed to prevent explosions. The others prepare for battle and used strength, or whatever, to battle the enemy drones. Derek saw them using martial arts or ki blasts. The basic beam, or barrage. One behind gives a leap, and he was pinned, before it was blown off by a Kick. Derek watched the equine-like creature fly up. Derek just stood there however, and examined. Using the CCM Book, he finds there are races available to choose during registration. Earthling, Saiyan, Namekian, Majin. While Earth can be Dark or Light, Saiyan, Namekian, and Majin is excluded for Lightness, and that goes for Earth Pony, Unicorn, Pegasus, Lamb, Caul, Deer, and Alpaca. The Darkness however can be Darkmare, Darkcorn, Changeling, Kirin, Teen Dragon, Griffon, Diamond Dog, or Manti-Pony.

 _'I think I remember now'_ Derek thoughted, _'This is after I signed up as mom told me.'_ But then looked closer at the last one. _'Alpaca? What the heck is that?'_ He looks at the one ahead, an Alpaca in armor. _'I'm guessing that's the-'_ He cut off his thoughts to turn his notice to find a Flying Pegasus Guard staring down at him, before diving for an attack. Derek stepped back before pinned again. He tries to push it off, only to emit a blast of ki, launching the guard off. _'Ooh. That's how I use them.'_ Derek wondered, before seeing the Pegasus Guard flying back. "I think not, Bully." With a rapid firing position, he fired barrage of Ki Bolts, downing his first one. He turns around and looks at the Flying Pegasi. _'I better take care of those.'_

Derek jumped before taking flight by accident. The Pegasi in Armor flew at him, but Derek fired back with his Ki Bolts, while using his common maneuvering skills and moving out of the way. He remembers what it looks like taking damages alot, but now he's ready to bring the pain. Rapid Zaps after Rapid Zaps after Rapid Zaps, he's shown no mercy. He remembers that each ki he fires consumes Ki. But he look at his Ki Bars, and finds it not consumed, but his Stamina bar is what's being Consumed. All from Dodging it seems.

He sees the timer floating. 2 Minutes left. He continues those Procedures, firing Kis after Kis. Then time is depleted afterwards and the Infinite Spawning of Royal Guards just stopped.

 **"Well Done."** Announced Ezreeina, **"You have proven worthy to become an army against Lightness. This world will be about conquering points outside the Safety Barrier. But the war does not begin yet until one month. Your training shall begin. The Training Course Fields are now opened, but if you wish for a Skirmish, head out to the west where that direction is to the-"**

 _'Is this like Shattered Galaxy?'_ Derek thoughted, _'Where three sides conquer points for glory.'_ He flown up and look at that direction. _'I'm thinking she doesn't want us closer to the enemy base.'_

"HEY! YOU!" Derek turns around to find a two-leg standing Dog hovering to to him. It looks like a Sheppard. "Why didn't you fight with your fist?"

"Fists?" Derek wondered,

"Don't play dumb. This game is about Martial Arts." It barked and scolded, "I advise using what others do. This is not about Range." it turned around to meet up with his friends. Derek however, just snorted right at the scolder.

"Not about Range?" Derek said, "It is to me, and I don't know Martial Arts."

The first month of Training has begun. What if this Dog is wrong? What if Derek would rather rely on Range since his Body type is meant for Ki Blasting? Something Derek thoughted to himself.


	3. Brothery Duel

**Disc: I own nothing but my Creative Minds. Meaning I do not own My Little Pony or Dragon Ball Xenoverse.**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **Chapter 3: A Brothery Duel**

It has been four days since the arrival, the speech, and the first initiative event. Derek is now at the Firing Range, designed for those who's a Blaster-Type fighter, and Derek wants to be one. Using his Kis, Derek fired and fired at the dummy targets. Derek has picked up a couple of his own Ki Techniques. The other two are ones everyone learns. Having Ki is amazing, but not without its capacities. Derek took breaks after feeling very tired, resting before returning. Without Close Combat, he must rely on Range.

"Alrighty." Derek smiled with bravery, "Time to try those out again." Derek jumped forward, and raised his palms diagnolly in the air. Eight Green Energy bombs generated, forming a line of bow. "Cluster Slugger Time!" Eight aimed and snap launch at the wooden dummies, before each were plowed away. Another dummy, and Derek joins two hands together, both in a shape of a closed scissors, emitting a laser energy ball from the four fingertips joined. "Mega Laser, FIRE!" Like a Gun, Derek fires each jumbo-sized Light-Blue ki being a laser, flashing with Blue Plasmic. It blasted through one Dummy, and Derek thoughted of an Idea. He up the settings to make multiple dummies appear in a line formation, before firing another 'Mega Laser', it blasted through each wooden dummies. Boom-Boom-Boom-Boom-Boom!

What Derek didn't noticed, are other D-Players watching. They are fascinated with Derek's Mega Laser technique. But the Diamond Dog player who scolded sighed and walked away.

Derei is about to begin his second round, but an on-screen interrupts. It's an Invitation HUD to the Skirmish. It doesn't affect, but it is set for practice mode. Derek will not earn loyal points via Practice Skirmish, but instead earn EXP and GP. With an 'Accept' button pressed on the HUD, it shrinks before Derek finds himself warped to the game. With Twenty Three warriors with him. Most on Sixteen are Changelings. The rest are four Griffons, two Dragons, two Kirins, and one armored Human who's wielding a Sword.

"Okay Colts & Fillies," The Crowned Changeling Warrior speaks up, who must be the leader of the Group. "Team Battle should have Simple Objectives. Beat up opposing foes."

"Woo! I'm ready!" Came another Changeling, followed by other player on the same team.

"Let's beat up those Equestria-Loving punks!"

"They're gonna learn not to mess with up!"

"They're gonna get it!"

"It's time I try out Darkness Kamehameha!"

"Wha? That's Goku's Move."

"Roshi's Move! I said get it right!"

"No! It's Goku's move! SAY IT!"

"How about I Dark-HA YOUR ASS!"

"YOU TWO! Enough bickering. I better not see any Team Killing."

Derek smiled and snickered.

"Black Flash! INCOMING!" A Female Kirin pointed her purple scaled foreleg, there are Twenty Three Pegasi, and one is a Human.

"SCRAMBLE! AND STRIKE BACK!" They all do what they say, and took flight. The powerful ki jets launch them in different directions. The Pegasi splits up and chases them down.

 **Three Changelings together** like siblings battling a big Pegasus, bulky and muscular, and white. "SUCK IT DOWN!" It shouted with a war cry look, becoming a fireball and launching itselves at the foes. The Three Changelings flew out of the way and fired Ki Blasts. The Bulky is highly resistant however. Little HP dropped.

"How about this?!" One of the three charged in, delivering a High-Speed Barrage of hooves. But Bulky uppercutted before the attack lands.

 **On the otherside** , Ki Blasts are being exchanged, or with Fists. Derek being without any Close-Combat Skills, relies on Ki. The three Pegasi in some kind of blue-yellow costumes flies in, **while Derek** fired barrage of Ki Blasts. That shocked them, and they won't be able to get away, but instead take the impact. One recovers and fires a full-powered beam from its mouth.

"I got a Present for ya!" Derek flew up and avoided the beam, sprinting up close. He unleashes eight balls of Kii from his palm, circling. Before it fires in a Shotgun wave. "Cluster Slug ya to the ground!" He shouts as the eight bolts pummels the Pegasus, launching it to the groudn.

"AFTERBURN!" One shouted, "You'll pay for that!" and the Two Pegasi is about to charge in. Only a Human on the Light Side lands for a Stop. "Oh! It's Dell!"

"Where the heck have you been?" Other shouted,

"Dealing with the Stupid Dragons." Dell the human said. Derek examines his brother who he knows, he wears a typical GI like Goku wears. "You two, take Afterburn to saftey, I will deal with this brother of mine." They nodded and flew to the downed Pegasus, and carried it away.

"Dell. Fancy seeing you again." Derek smiled, before reassuming his fighting pose. His stance that looks like any other Mega Man games. His left hand on the right wrist, as if he's playing like Mega Man X.

"You never change." Dell shook his head. "You are too Persistant. I dislike you for not learning to give up. I wished Mom'd listen to me, then I won't have to deal with your bull."

"You better deal with it." Derek glared, "We're staying here for good whether you like it or not. Maybe you should've get obliterated by the Invaders instead if you don't like me still."

"Derek, this Game is for those Worthy." Dell crossed his arms. "Mom may see you worthy, but I do not."

"So what?" Derek asked,

"I am making sure you will never live the Experience." Dell said as he hovers off the ground. "And I will do it by ending you over and over." Then with Ki Charged he fired laser eyes, drawing squiggly line on the ground where Derek is standing. Derek jumped off before something comes off. Sharp Ice Shards flashed, and he is Safe. With basic training known, Derek fired bursts of Ki Blasts. Dell started dodging each by each, while charging forward for a Punch. Derek was unable to dodge however, and he took the hit, launched away.

Dell followed up with a Chase, then pummeling with punches and kicks. The final kick launched Derek to the ground. Derek charged up and fired his **"MEGA LASER! FIRE!"** and Dell saw it.

Dell cuffed his hands, creating a ball of blue energy. And a quick launch fires a **"Kamehameha!"** The beam struggle is underway now, but Dell's Kamehameha Wave is growing stronger, and it broke through the Laser. Derek takes the Blast and gets pummeled by the deadly Kamehameha Wave, before an explosion. Smoke and Dust slowly dissolves as Derek got up, seeing his HP bar very low. But one more Ki Blast from Dell is all needed before Derek falls to his Knockout state.

"You want to know why?" Dell said, "Because you lack Combat Skills, while I don't. Such a Fatal Flaw." then Darkness...

 **Derek** **awakens later**. Back to the Respawn area, and he sees the Results. Defeated, but most little experience earned for inflicting damage onto the foes. He gets up with the HUD closed, only to see two Dark Unicorns coming here. Derek was about to walk out, but stopped by a raised hoof.

"I need you to wait here." She said, "Until your friends arrived."

Derek was about to retort, but he must remember, they have badges. That means they are moderators, and players must follow orders or risk being punished.

Derek went back and sit down near the wall, with his legs crossed. Derek waited for a couple of hours, flashing back to the hardships back at Middle School, of how he was the Red Nosed of the Other Reindeer, having a nerdy look and always wearing glasses. The two Dark Unicorns have noticed, that his friends are not here.

 _Why would I bother..._ Derek thoughted, _I couldn't make friends before here. The Students see me as a Freak, so why should I bother._ Derek sat his head straight forward. _I might as well meditate on my tactics, rather than Close Combat._ Unnoticed, there is a Changeling coming up. It looks female, and she has a Scouter. Beeps heard, and digits count from the scouter.

"No Friendship Level?" She said, "That's no good. No good at all." and she shook her head in dissapointment. She then speaks with the two Dark Unicorns, discussing about the Human so lonely.

"Terrible." The Changeling lass said, "Everyone requires a single ounce of friendship." and with some thinking, she finalize a decision. "Derek is it?" Derek looked up to see a Pink Eyed Changeling lass, "I like for you to follow me. I have a guild you will like." Derek sighed and stood on his footwear, before the Changeling Lass leads him outside the Spawn Area.


End file.
